All for a Pair of Earrings
by Daisy Blue
Summary: After a disastrous date in Hogsmeade, Lily breaks up with James in a storm of anger. Can James swallow his pride and grovel for forgiveness? And is Lily ready to forgive him? Fluffy, oneshot. LJ


**Summary:** After a disastrous date in Hogsmeade, Lily breaks up with James in a storm of anger. Can James swallow his pride and grovel for forgiveness? And is Lily ready to forgive him? Fluffy, one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling and do not own these characters, places etc. The basis for this story (present, not flashback) came from the last chapter of the book Shopaholic Takes Manhattan by Sophie Kinsella although circumstances, phrasing etc has been changed.

---

**All for a Pair of Earrings**

Three months. Three whole agonizing months of absolutely nothing – and now here he is. I feel like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Frozen.

I think I've been subconsciously waiting for him to show up, grovelling for me to take him back, but that doesn't mean I'm not completely thrown when he does show up. On the first day of term, barely five minutes into the train journey and less than half an hour before I have to go to the prefects cabin for a meeting as my first day as Head Girl.

I can feel a headache coming on just thinking about that fateful day just over three months ago. James and I were wandering through an amazing jewellery shop having a wonderful time, looking at the stunning displays of earrings and sneaking kisses whenever the grumpy 50-something-year-old shop keeper wasn't looking. We were like two love struck teenagers. Scratch that. We _were_ two love struck teenagers.

The day was going perfectly until stupid James bloody Potter had to go and accuse me of flirting with another guy! It's absolutely ridiculous! If I wanted to be flirting with other guys I wouldn't have been going out with overprotective, hot headed, egotistical bloody James Potter would I? If I wasn't completely in love with the guy then I wouldn't have put up with his bullshit all the bloody time would I?

As I was saying, perfectly lovely time until James spits out the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Okay, maybe I was wearing a particularly short skirt that day (it was nearly summer alright? It was hot.) and well, yes, maybe my top was a tiny bit low (the straps are too long!), and alright, maybe I was flirting the teensiest weensiest bit, but so what? I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't completely in love with the gorgeous pair of earrings that I absolutely could not live with out but cost a near fortune.

And I had gotten them down to nearly half price! I probably could have even gotten them down to less if stupid James bloody Potter hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the shop, hissing angrily in my ear. So really, it was all for nothing anyway. I didn't get the earrings and I still broke up with James. That was the worst day ever.

"What did you do that for?" I said angrily to James when we got outside. "If I had gotten them down three more gallons I could have afforded them!"

"You were flirting with the shop keeper!" James burst out. He looked furious and for a second I was nearly scared of him.

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled back. We were beginning to get strange looks from people in the street now. "I was hardly flirting. It's not my fault he's an old pervert. I just wanted the earrings."

James looked at me in anger. "Lily, he was practically drooling over you and you were egging him on!" He cried in outrage. "I don't want some old pervert ogling _my_ girlfriend!"

"I'm not your property James!" I shrieked shrilly. "What's so wrong with someone appreciating what they'll never be able to afford? Especially if it is for a good cause."

James ran his hand quickly through his already messed up hair in irritation. "What's so wrong with someone appreciating what they'll never be able to afford?" James asked in disbelief. "Lily, you're gorgeous. You and I both know that. But you don't need to flaunt it to the whole freaking world! And you call those earrings a good cause? Were they worth all this Lily?"

"I can flaunt what I like where I like thank you very much! And yes those earrings are most definitely a good cause. You're making this into a much bigger deal than it is James." I tried to sound reasonable but it was like talking to a brick wall.

"And you didn't act like this when that guy wolf-whistled at me in the street before!" I exclaimed.

"That's because the guy that wolf-whistled at you was across the road and wasn't getting a close up view of your cleavage, nor were you batting you eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously at him!" James still looked furious. "Big deal? Big deal." He sounded like a broken record now. "I don't think I'm making a 'big deal' out of _my girlfriend_ flirting with the shop keeper _right in front of me_!"

"James, it was a harmless flirt so I could afford the earrings. It meant nothing and it wasn't going to lead anywhere. Part of being in a relationship is trust James. Do you understand trust?" There was now a crowd of anxious onlookers surrounding us.

"Don't patronise me Lily. Another part of being in a relationship is decent behaviour. Yeah, that means no flirting with other guys while you going out with someone else! What will people say about you?" James said through gritted teeth.

"Don't patronise _me_ James. What about what people say about me?" I was angry again now. What was that jerk trying to insinuate?

"If you keep going around like that, people are going to talk. I don't want my girlfriend labelled as a tramp thank you very much!" James shouted.

My eyes narrowed to slits and anger filled me up. "What did you call me?" I hissed venomously. I was fuming.

"I said people will call you a tramp." James repeated flatly.

I slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever _ever_ call me something like that again." I death whispered. My voice shook with anger and James looked helpless. "I have never done anything to make you or anybody else doubt my fidelity." With that I stalked away leaving a very shocked James.

"Lily!" James shouted from behind me.

I spun around on my heel, my face set in anger. "It's over James. Over."

I heard him shout my name as I walked away but I ignored him. I didn't stop walking until I reached the oak front doors to the school. Then it all caught up with me, it's over. Then I burst into tears. Great, uncontrollable sobs that wouldn't stop.

---

I'm brought back to the present when James starts to speak. "I've heard you're the best potions tutor in the school." He says with a small smile. A smile that makes my heart melt in an instant.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to sound calm, cool and collected. Unfortunately my voice comes out kind of squeaky and about an octave higher than it usually is.

"As I said, I've heard you're the best tutor around." He gives me a quizzical look but there is a spark in his eye. "I thought that you might be able to help me?"

"Right." I'm nervous and my hands are sweating profusely. Yuk. I quickly wipe them on my robes, hoping he doesn't notice. Damn. He does. The corner of his mouth is twitching and I can tell he is fighting a smile.

I still can't believe he's here. Well, I know he's here, I'm not thick or anything, we go to the same school so of course he's here all the time. The fact that he's here here, as in right in front of me here that shocks me.

We've had three months of summer vacation and absolutely no word from the other. He looks taller than when I last saw him

And now he's here (sorry to keep repeating myself, I'm still in a state of shock). Standing barely a metre away from me. He's close enough that I can smell is cologne and I have the urge to hug him or kiss him, but I resist doing either.

I finally find the courage to meet his eyes. "What I normally do before anything else is ask my students to tell me a little bit about themselves. To get to know them a bit, understand their personalities and learning styles." I add quickly. I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Perhaps you could…do the same?"

James gives another of his small smiles. "Okay. Sounds like a good idea." He thinks for a moment. "I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He eyes find mine and he gives another small smile. "And I've just recently been appointed Head Boy."

My eyebrow raise in shock and I stifle a gasp of surprise. "Really? Head Boy? That's…that's very interesting. I didn't think that was exactly the position for a troublemaker."

"Maybe not. But troublemakers do change sometimes. They too have to grow up someday." His eyes are still locked onto mine.

"I see. And am I right in saying that the Head Boy and Girl are required to spend quite a bit of time together? How much time is that exactly? For the tutoring timetable of course." I add in a businesslike tone.

"Of course. There are weekly meetings as a minimum but it could be more." He pauses and I notice a light shining in his gorgeous hazel eyes. "It all depends."

"On…on what?" I'm having trouble breathing and I have to break the eye contact.

"On…various things."

I don't know how to respond and still silence follows. I examine my fingernail interestedly.

"I've made some pretty bad mistakes and I very much want to rectify them. I want to make sure I don't make them again either. I want to listen to someone who knows me." My heart is thudding painfully again and my pulse has quickened.

"Why come to _me_ for tutoring?" My voice wobbles ever so slightly.

"There's only one person whose advice I trust. Hopefully she is willing to give it, I'll be quite lost if she doesn't. I'm hoping that she can forgive for past misunderstandings." I feel myself getting lost in his eyes once again. Focus, Lily!

"What do you think?" James takes a small step towards me. I feel my breath catch in my throat. "Would you be interested?"

His smell is distracting and I can feel myself getting light headed. Reluctantly, I pull myself back to the problem at hand.

"Well…" I say slowly, "I think that the relationship between a tutor and a student is a very close one."

"I agree. That's what I was hoping." James replies.

"There has to be respect." I swallow and meet his gaze again. "There has to be understanding. And most importantly, there must be trust."

James nods solemnly. "I understand. If you take me on, I can assure you that you will always come first. There will be no unwarranted accusations or controlling tendencies."

"The student must realise that most of the time the tutor is right and knows best. The student must never dismiss the tutor's opinions or disrespect her in any way. No use of hurtful, inappropriate and fallacious names." I can't help adding that in.

James nods humbly. "The student realises and acknowledges that. The student is respectfully prepared to listen and be put right. On most matters."

"_All_ matters." I can't help a small smile escaping.

"Don't push your luck." James eyes shine with amusement.

"Well, James Potter," I sigh and look into his handsome face. "I suppose 'most' would be acceptable."

A grin is slowly spreading across James' face and his whole face is alight with happiness. "Is that a yes, Lily? Will you accept me as a student for…tutoring?"

He's so close now that I can feel the warmth from his body. "Yes, yes I will." A slow smile creeps across my own face.

James' eyes are dark with desire, lust, warmth, tenderness, love. His lips are only inches from mine. I reach up and kiss him softly on the lips. I didn't realise how much I'd missed him. I can feel James strong arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer and deepens the kiss.

"Next time," James whispers in my ear sending chills of pleasure down my spine. "I'll just buy you the damn earrings."

I smile as his lips capture mine again. You can be damn sure _I_ never forgot my first day of seventh year.

---

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! There is a lovely little blue box on the left hand corner of this page with the words 'Submit Review' printed in it. Feel free to click it as many times as you like and leave a much appreciated review! I'd love any feedback. :-) Thanks.**

**As an additional note: I'm pretty sure I replied to all the signed reviews (thanks you so much for them, I loved reading them!) but I also wanted to thank those people who left anonymous reviews which unfortunately I can't reply to. So thanks a lot for your positive and encouraging feedback, I loved your reviews and they definitely made my day a happier one :-) Unfortunately, I won't be updating further, this is a one-shot and was only ever planned to be one, but thanks a lot for suggesting it, I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to want more! I'm not sure if any of you who reviewed will even read this (since you've already read the story) but I wanted to post it anyway.**


End file.
